Call of Duty 2: Command and Rescue
by E350
Summary: In the heat of World War Two, Captain Price finds himself in SS custody. As several soldiers cross paths, efforts are made to handle this delicate situation and a question is asked: rescue... or assassination?


DISCLAIMER: This story is not mine, it's my brothers. Neither of us own Call of Duty, save for Jord's OCs. We'd buy the CoD franchise, but we're poor.

* * *

Prologue

When one describes France, the words "beauty," "inspiring" and "breathtaking" are usually used in that description. However, for Sergeant John Davis, the France he was currently fighting in was completely different.

It was June, 1944, in the middle of the second biggest war to ever grip the planet and the British 7th Armoured Division had risked life and limb to protect their home. Davis had fought in several places during the war but the devastation of France really took his breath away and often he found himself wondering if the world would ever recover.

"Oi, Davis! Keep ya head in gear! The Captain's about to make an address!"

The sound of James McGregor's Scottish voice broke into Davis' daydream and he immediately snapped back to attention. McGregor was staring at him and grinning, his good humour still present despite the many battles they had fought. Davis wondered why McGregor seemed to believe he was superior to Davis, since McGregor was only a Private but at the moment, Davis didn't really care.

Coughing caught Davis' ears and he turned to look at the Division's commanding officer, Captain Samuel Price. Price was a veteran, he had thought in about three times as many battles as Davis had and he was well respected among the men. Another good thing about Price was the compassion he displayed towards the men in his unit, particularly Davis and McGregor.

"Now, men, you all know the drill. We stand at the bottom of some beautiful hills but today, we must make it to the top and take it for the Allies. I don't need to remind you that there will be Germans in our path..."

"Aye, sir?" asked McGregor. "I had no idea!"

Price sighed. "Yes, thank you, McGregor. Anyway, when I give the signal we will commence our attack. I know you all will do your very best and may God be with us all."

Davis couldn't help thinking that God didn't seem to be fighting these battles but realised that now was not the time for petty thinking. He hoisted his rifle and stood side-by-side with McGregor, Captain Price stood at the head of the Division.

"LET'S MOVE!"

At once, the Division surged forwards, racing out of the camp they were based in. They charged towards the hills and Davis gasped as the ground became extremely steep. Another man next to him, Private Allen, started whining.

"God, do we have to run?"

Price yelled back. "Shut it, Allen! Do as you're bloody told!"

Allen grumbled but quickened his pace. Davis, meanwhile, was keeping his head down, knowing that the worst was about to happen.

It came with the sound of explosion and machine-gun fire. The ground on which the Division was running seemed to explode in tiny chunks and several men were sent flying. Price gave a yell and charged faster, Davis and the others at his heels.

"COME ON!" shouted McGregor. "GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU GOT!"

Davis looked up and saw what McGregor was shouting at. A platoon of German soldiers was rushing to meet them and Davis gave a cry, eager to kill the bastards.

The Germans began to fire and beside him, Allen gave a gasp as a bullet penetrated his chest. The whiny man fell lifelessly to the ground and out of the corner of his eye, Davis saw Allen rolling back down the hill, the rest of the Division moving to avoid his body.

Up ahead, Price had already killed a few Germans and was rushing to engage one head on. The German gasped as Price dropped him with a rifle to the head and the others desperately tried to fight back. Price took out another two before he was knocked down and the final German prepared to shoot him dead.

However, Davis and McGregor came hurtling out of nowhere, McGregor tackling the man. Davis ran to help Price up as McGregor wrestled with the German, before putting his rifle to the enemy's head and firing.

"Good work, men," smiled Price. "Let's move, the battle's not over yet-"

"Uh, sir," sighed McGregor. "We got ourselves a wee problem..."

Davis looked in the direction McGregor was pointing and what he saw made his heart stop.

Several divisions of German soldiers were racing down the hill, setting up defences and open-firing on the men. Davis, Price and McGregor jumped for cover as around them, British soldiers were massacred by the surprise attack.

"Damn!" cried Price. "HQ didn't tell me the Germans had this much defence."

McGregor laughed. "I wouldn't think they'd have sent us if they knew this. It's suicide!"

"What do we do?" asked Davis. "We can't possibly win now."

Price sighed. "You're right, Davis. Signal a retreat, we'll have to fall back."

Davis nodded and stood up to signal. However, as soon as his head popped out bullets started to whiz in his direction and he had to duck down again.

"It's no good, sir!" shouted Davis. "They've got us pinned down!"

Price cursed but McGregor was getting frustrated. "They can't hold us here, Davis. I'll do it!"

"McGregor!" shouted Price but the Scot had already stood up and began to signal. Suddenly, shots began firing in McGregor's direction and he gasped as several penetrated his chest and waist. Davis jumped up and pulled him down.

"How is he?" asked Price.

Davis frantically looked at McGregor's wounds. They looked bad but if McGregor was treated, he should be alright. "He'll make it if he gets out of here."

To Davis' horror, Price loaded his revolver and took a stance. "Right, Sergeant. You get McGregor and the rest of the men out of here. I'll give you the time you need."

"No, Captain!" cried Davis. "Not without you!"

"Do as your Captain commands!" scolded Price. "I'll be right behind you, Davis, but your priority is McGregor and your fellow men!"

Davis sighed and nodded. Price turned and began to fire at the Germans. Davis hoisted McGregor onto his shoulders and stood up.

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK!"

The 7th Armoured Division instantly followed Davis' command and began to retreat. As Davis began to run, he could see the Germans were shooting after them and tried to turn away, afraid McGregor would be hit.

Still behind cover, Price could see that Davis and the others wouldn't get far. He took a deep breath, reloaded and jumped up out of cover, racing towards the Germans.

"NO!" cried Davis. He watched in horror as his Captain ran full on at several German soldiers. Amazingly, the bullets were missing him and he managed to take out several soldiers but eventually, a bullet hit his shoulder, flipping him around. In agony, Price noticed Davis staring at him.

"GO NOW!" he screamed. "Get McGregor OUT!"

Just then, a German raced up from behind and struck Price with his rifle. The Captain gave a shout before he fell unconscious to the ground. The Germans quickly regrouped and fired in Davis' direction, who turned and ran with McGregor on his back.

When Davis was clear of firing range, he looked back, ready to give his commanding officer some reverent respect. He looked over to where the Germans were gathered...

He could just see Samuel Price moving on the ground. The resilient man was alive!

"Don't worry, sir. We'll get you back."

Taking one last look, Davis tightened his grip on McGregor and raced after the Division.


End file.
